One Goal
by Emolga237
Summary: An orphan whose parents were killed by Team Stellar seeks to end their vicious rule over the lands of Earth. She goes on a great journey to their headquarters and along the way she makes new friends, meets old rivals, and finds out a secret that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Melody. I am thirteen years old. I can't hear out of my right ear. I live in an alley. My parents were killed by a mysterious trainer who said he was working for "Team Stellar." He used a Gyarados, and a Gyarados only. His Gyarados used Bite. My parents implored him to spare me, but I would have died if not for a trainer named Ash, and his wife Misty. His Gyarados used Bite aimed at me, but it didn't quite hit. It grazed a section of my head and messed up my hearing and vision. My one goal is to destroy Team Stellar. My parents are dead because they resisted Team Stellar. These criminals use Pokémon to kill anyone who opposes their rule.

I awoke in my alley on December 12th. Eevee was sleeping next to me and I gently nudged her. "Wake up you lazy butt!" I whispered. I smiled. Eevee was always slow in the mornings.

I found Eevee wandering the streets when I was eight, three years after my parents' death. Eevee is an incredibly strong Pokémon. I nursed Eevee back to health when I found her and we have been partners ever since.

"Eevee?" Eevee muttered in her sleep.

"Food." I said with a bored tone. Eevee snapped awake.

"Eevee!" Eevee squealed.

"You're crazy, Eevee." I muttered.

Eevee and I crept out of our alley in one of the remaining cities not controlled by Team Stellar. We walked over to the market and scrounged the ground for any money, change or bills. At the end of the hour, we had collected four dollars and eighteen cents. I cursed. We needed five dollars at a minimum to buy bread from the baker who kindly lowers the price for us. He knows our situation and is very nice about it. Others? They wave a broom or something at me and threaten me when I walk up to their food stands. I'm a dirty brat, apparently. He said he would adopt me, (and Eevee, we're a package), but he has a house of five boys. I walked up to the bakery and Eevee followed. We went inside after hesitating and I placed my money on the counter.

The baker came out from behind the door to the kitchen.

"Is this it?" He asked. "Yup." I replied. "You know I can make any exception, and I think this is close enough." I smiled gratefully. "Thank you." I said. I took the loaf of bread and broke off a chunk. I popped it into my mouth and broke off another piece, which I gave to Eevee, who ate it happily. We thanked the baker and went back to the alley.

On our way, we passed the food stand where there sits a lady who absolutely despises me and Eevee.

"So, your stupid little Eevee hasn't even evolved after all these years? What a horrible trainer." She said. "Oh? Do you want to see how 'stupid' my Eevee is?" I retorted. "Now, you know how if you lose, you owe me money, right?" She said.

"Oh, really. Who made that up? You?" I remarked.

A passerby whispered into my ear that it was a common thing to pay the winner a few dollars. I sighed, embarrassed. "We got this." I told Eevee. Moving to an open space, the lady sent out her Quilava and the battle began.

"Eevee use Tackle!" I shouted, Eevee being about twenty feet from me. Eevee rammed into the lady's Quilava and it fell to the ground.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Go Eevee!" The Quilava got up and was told to use Ember. Eevee dodged and I shouted for her to use Tackle again. The Quilava was ready this time, however, and was only moved backwards slightly as Eevee ran into it. Eevee ran back to me and jumped into my arms.

"Your pathetic little Eevee is scared! Why don't you forfeit?" The lady taunted.

"Never!" I shouted. "Eevee, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, Eevee began to glow. I dropped Eevee in surprise as she started to get bigger. When the glow had faded, Eevee was light blue and she had diamonds on her back. "E-Eevee," I stammered, "You evolved into Glaceon! Let's see who is the horrible trainer now."

The battle was wrapped up as Glaceon used a powerful Ice Fang and a extra powerful Blizzard, because of the temperature already being very cold.

Continuing back to our alley, I gasped when I saw a Pokédex lying on the ground. It hadn't even been programmed to whose it was! I picked it up and programmed my name and some other data into it. I pointed the Pokédex at my new Glaceon and it said, "Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become needles it can fire." It told me that Glaceon learned the moves Ice Fang and Blizzard. "Wow, Eevee, I mean Glaceon. You must be like level seventy to learn Blizzard. So now you know Ice Fang, Blizzard, Tackle, and Tail Whip." I said. I knew then that it was time to challenge Team Stellar.

After gathering my few belongings, including my new Pokédex, Glaceon and I set out for the place where my parents were killed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback, 5 Years Ago

**Chapter 2: Flashback, 5 Years Ago**

* * *

Glaceon, and I were incredibly close, ever since the day we met.

I wandered through the streets of Moonlight City, alone, cold, hungry, when suddenly I came about a dark alley. I heard a whimpering noise and then a scream. The air fell silent. I ran into the alley and saw a man, with a Team Stellar uniform. Next to him, on the ground was a girl who had obviously just been stabbed by the Team Stellar Grunt. She was dead. Next to her was an Eevee. The girl had a Pokéball in her hand and was trying to catch the Eevee. She had a dead Tympole lying in her arms. The Eevee squealed and ran to me as the Grunt lunged for it. The Eevee jumped into my arms and buried its head in my chest.

I gently put down the Eevee. "Stay here." I said, firmly but gently.

I ran, quick as a Crobat, and snatched the knife from the Grunt's hands. "Hey!" He shouted. "You little brat!" I flung the knife at him and it hit him squarely in the chest. "Code 17!" He shouted into a communication radio. "Code 17!" He fell over and started to cough up blood. Rage boiled within me and I leaned over him and said, "That's what you all get for murdering my parents." He laughed. "Your parents ain't dead, Melody."

"How do you know me?" I gasped.

"I was there." He coughed.

Silence.

I went back to the Eevee and asked, "Would you like to travel with me?"

"E-Eevee." Eevee said, quietly.

A helicopter flew overhead. Team Stellar Grunts were sliding down on ropes to the ground. I now knew what 'Code 17' was. A needle was shot at my arm. Another in my back. Another in my leg. I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a prison cell, my arms bound to my sides and Eevee with a muzzle around her mouth.  
"Don't struggle, Eevee." I said. "I don't want you to get hurt." Eevee nodded.

I took a look at my surroundings for the first time and gasped, horrified. There were girls and boys and men and women, beat up, with their Pokémon. Some Pokémon had muzzles, others were chained to the wall, and others were unconscious. The people all wore defiant expressions on their face, so I knew that this prison was for people who resisted their rule.

Ever since the war, people have been under the control of Team Stellar. We lost the war with the death of our best fighters, Ash Ketchum, his wife Misty, and their six year old son Aaron. This was when my parents were murdered, a few days later, when they tried to fight off the Team Stellar Grunts marching into our town.

They told the people that it was for the better, to be united under a single government, but no one actually thinks that. Except for the lady who is the mother of the leader of Team Stellar, the one who fought with me and Eevee.

A Grunt came in and the children in the room cowered in fear. She unlocked the door to our cell and picked up Eevee. The Grunt threw Eevee against the wall in the back of the cell and Eevee slid to the floor, unconscious. "Eevee!" I cried. I was half carried half dragged out of the cell and pushed to the ground.

"What information did you find out?" The Grunt whispered into my ear. "About what?" I asked, confused. "About Team Stellar?"

I was thrown across the hallway dividing the prison cells and I hit the floor, the breath knocked out of me. I lay there gasping for a heartbeat and was picked up again. A knife slowly slid across my throat, leaving a small cut in it. I drew in a sharp breath and said, "Nothing."

"Don't play dumb." she hissed. "You attacked one of our men and killed him to find out something. What did you learn?" "Nothing! I have a grudge against Team Stellar because you supposedly killed my parents!"

"What is your name, brat?" "Melody" I replied. "Oh, so it's you... You parents were a special case. We tortured the for four years and then left them to die. But they didn't. They are in our torture cells. Once every week they are tortured now. Haha! It is so much fun to watch rebels suffer." "You're sick!" I yelled.

I screamed as a whip lashed across my back, slicing open my skin. Another, and another and another. The pain was so terrible I screamed so loud, I thought the whole world could hear my in agony. Another Grunt came in and said, "That's enough, we ain't getting any more out of her today."

"Alright." The Grunt above me said, as I lay there on the cement floor, whimpering. "But tomorrow will be different." She chained Eevee's front legs together and left me in the locked cell, bleeding, maybe to my death.

* * *

**Hope you liked this installment of One Goal! And a special thanks the DragonBlade152 for inspiring me to write this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback, 8 Years Ago

******Still no comments. I want your feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashback, 8 Years Ago**

* * *

A small girl of five sat on her house's doorstep, anxiously waiting for her parents to return. Every day she prayed that Team Stellar had not killed them in the war.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried as she saw two figures approach. Her parents ran up to her and embraced her. "Melody!" Her mother smiled and her father picked her up. She hugged her stuffed Teddiursa and asked how the war was. Her parents frowned.

"We are losing, Sweetheart." Her mother replied. "But good always triumphs over evil." "Her father sat down at his chair and began to read the newspaper, updating him on the war in other parts of North America. That was the only land mass after Team Stellar had joined the continents together. Hundreds of millions were killed when the Moving of the Land occurred.

Outside, the girl heard a pounding on the door. "By the order of Team Stellar, we command you to open this door! Jason Summer and Lily Willow, and Melody Summer are to be killed for being known resisters of Team Stellar. The war is over. We have dominated all lands with the exception of Moonlight City and Resmar City. This is to change. OPEN THIS DOOR."

"Lily, take Melody and run." The girl's father whispered, summoning his Dragonite, Tauros, and Togekiss out of their Pokéballs. A Gyarados smashed through the door and the small girl screamed in terror. The Gyarados used Bite on Lily, Jason, Dragonite, Tauros, and Togekiss. The small girl was left with her parents' bodies lying on the ground and a Gyarados hovering over her.

"Gyarados, bring me the bodies." A voice called. The Gyarados picked up the five bodies one by one and flung them outside.

Suddenly, Ash, Misty and their son Aaron charged in, shielding the girl from the Gyarados' next Bite attack. The boy fell, dead. "Aaron!" Misty cried. "He wanted to help. He knew what he was getting into." Ash comforted her.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and Misty. Oh, and their son Aaron."

"Run!" Ash and Misty shouted to the girl. But, before she got to the door, the Gyarados struck out and its teeth grazed her head. She fell to the ground, but she had taken a few steps, so the Gyarados couldn't reach her.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash called. "Vaporeon, use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouted. The Gyarados was knocked out and Ash and Misty dressed the girl's head wound.

The small girl ran outside through the back door and fled to Moonlight City. In her rush, the girl forgot her Teddiursa doll.

* * *

The man smiled. _"So, the girl has escaped."_ He thought. _"Good. She will be caught later on and tortured to her death."_ The man looked down at the five bodies and saw two of them stir. The man and woman were alive.

* * *

**Sorry if it looked like Ash and Misty died, only their son did, because (SPOILER ALERT) Ash and Misty appear later on in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Flashback, 5 Years Ago

**Chapter 4: The Flashback, 5 Years Ago**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to a gruesome sight. Eevee must have been taken away and tortured in the dead of night, for she was unconscious, bloody, and bruised. "Mmmm!" I tried to yell, but my mouth was gagged. Struggling, I found out that my hands were bound behind me and my feet were tied together.

The Grunt from yesterday came in and again, the children cowered. This time, the adults cowered, after seeing what was done to me yesterday, they had a right to. They all shrank back into the far corners of their cells, and they all, who had conscious Pokémon, hugged their Pokémon close.  
The Grunt unlocked the door to my cell and heaved me to my feet. I fell back down, my legs being tied together. The Grunt pulled out a whip and it lashed across my chest. The gag was removed from my mouth and the ropes from my feet. Being eight, I was scared out of my mind, for myself and for Eevee. I was again hauled to my feet and dragged across the center hallway to the end of it I was pushed into a door and the door creaked open as my head slammed into it. Dizzy, I staggered into the room on the other side of the door and was shoved into a chair. Another whip lashed across my chest and I screamed in agony. "What do you want from me!?" I screamed.

"What did you learn when you killed that man from the noble Team Stellar?" She demanded. "Nothing!" I screeched, as a whip came flying towards me. The whip wound itself around my arm and I started to cry. I begged for mercy, though I knew I would receive none.

An hour later, bloodied and beaten, I was dragged, half unconscious, back into my cell. When Eevee, now awake, saw me, she growled and flung herself at the Grunt. However, with her two front legs chained together, she fell onto the concrete floor.

The Grunt laughed. She locked the door to my cell. Walking a few feet, she unlocked the door to a cell that held a man who and his Riolu. The man was completely fine, although I guessed that was about to change. His Riolu, however, was beaten and unconscious. As soon as the door was unlocked, the man punched the Grunt so hard that she fell to the ground, knocked out. He took the keys from the Grunt and started to unlock every door to every cell. The people thanked him and carried or ran beside their Pokémon to the Emergency Exit. The man told a woman to carry me outside. He unchained Eevee's legs and Eevee trotted after the woman carrying my nearly dead body. An alarm went off and twenty or so Grunts came pouring in the door to the cell room. The man who had freed us all and his Riolu were killed by a Feraligatr, but before the Grunts had time to get out through the Emergency Exit, another man had picked up a metal pole and barred the door shut.

The woman carrying me and the rest of the escapees, who were mostly all carrying those unable to walk, came across another Grunt serving as a fake (as in not with good intentions) police officer.

"HEY!" He shouted. "You all are escapees from our headquarters!" Our Pokémon were able to kill him, because we couldn't risk it any other way, and we continued on. My wounds were starting to heal by the fifth day, and I was able to walk again. Eevee and I were developing a really close bond from traveling together. Arriving in a small town, we learned that Moonlight City had been captured. the only safe refuge was Resmar City.

After a few weeks, we arrived in Resmar City, and I've lived there ever since.


	5. Chapter 5: Encountering An Old Rival

**Thanks for reading my story guys! Even though no one has written a review, I still appreciate that you have taken the time to read One Goal.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Encountering An Old Rival**

Glaceon and I were walking along the path in a wood when we came across an injured Pokémon. It was a Ralts. We treated Ralts with the herbs I found nearby and Glaceon asked it if it wanted to travel with us.

There I was, a girl of thirteen, traveling with only a Glaceon and a Ralts, seeking to destroy the most powerful group on Earth at the time.

"Ralts, Female, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read any human emotion. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but occasionally approaches when it senses happy feelings."

My Pokédex also told me that Ralts knew the moves Confusion, Magical Leaf, Double Team, and Teleport. Teleport could be quite useful if we were trapped in a prison cell.

We continued on, careful, because literally only Resmar City was not under the control of Team Stellar. Emerging out of the wood, we came across a small hut. We cautiously walked inside and suddenly, a Houndoom came running to us from around a corner. It pounced on Glaceon and I shouted, "Ralts, use Magical Leaf! Glaceon, use Ice Fang!" The Houndoom fell off of Glaceon and turned to us, growling.

A woman stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "So, Melody, we meet again."

I gasped. It was the same Grunt who had tortured me 5 years ago.

"Houndoom," she ordered, "use Double Team followed by four Bites." The Houndoom multiplied itself by four and each of its copies used Bite, twice on Ralts and twice on Glaceon. Ralts nearly fainted, so I gave her an Oran Berry and had her sit on my shoulder.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard and then Ice Fang!"

The Houndoom fainted. The Grunt sneered. "So, you think you can beat us? You foolish brat."

"Seriously?" I retorted. "What is up with you Grunts and the word 'brat'? I mean, come on. Get a bigger vocabulary." I tied up the Grunt and gagged her, making sure that with enough struggling, she could escape. I wanted to kill right then and there, but my heart wouldn't let me do it. _"She is human after all."_ I thought. I gave her one last look and stalked away, Glaceon by my side and Ralts on my shoulder.

* * *

**A good little bit about their journey to the Team Stellar HQ. Who doesn't like revenge? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Surviving The Nightmares

**Sorry if it's quite a bit short, but it conveys a point, so that's why I wrote it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surviving The Nightmares**

Maniacal laughter. A spiral of smoke curled from an unknown point in the distance. My lungs were breathing in the poisonous gas against my will. My parents were lost in the poison gas.

I snapped awake and gasped, my lungs screaming for air. I must have been holding my breath as I slept.

I nudged Eevee and Ralts awake. It was dawn.

We ate a bit of breakfast and hurriedly walked toward the nearest town. I stumbled upon a large bag that was left in a field we were walking through and opened it. I squealed with delight. Inside, there was enough food to last us at least a month, all three of us. A haze fell upon us...

The next thing I remembered was another dream, my parents were corpses, lying mangled on the ground. I was crying so hard I thought there were no tears left in me. I screamed. Again, I snapped awake.

A gray-green mist hovered in the air. My Pokémon were all asleep. They were shifting restlessly as if they had nightmares like I did. Team Stellar's Nightmare Gas. They were trying to scare me off, I just knew it. I started to feel drowsy and I slipped back into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Tracking A Storm

**Sorry if I'm inconsistent about the gray/grey thing! I try to keep it the same but I can never remember which one I last used and One Goal is getting pretty long.**

* * *

**You know, my friend mentioned to me that at one point, Melody kills a Grunt and later in the story she lets one go. She asked me why and it occurred to me that some of you might have the same question. I would just like to point out the age difference between the two events. The first time, Melody is young and relatively immature. She is blinded by rage and feels the need to kill every Grunt she meets because they killed her parents. However, she has not met the one responsible for killing her parents yet. (SPOILER ALERT) She does eventually meet him later on. The second time, however, Melody is 13 and much more mature. She now realizes that it is impossible to kill every Grunt just because she has a grudge. Her one goal is to disband them. See what I did there?**

* * *

**NOTICE: I won't post any more chapters until 20 people have read this chapter. So tell your friends!**

**And if you leave a review, I will mention you in my next chapter, (SPOILER ALERT) called 'The Rescue'.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tracking A Storm**

The sky was a pale blue dotted with a few wisps of white. I stopped walking and Glaceon looked up at me expectantly. In the distance, I saw a grey shape forming rapidly. It was swirling around a single point, most likely Team Stellar's HQ. Again, the work of Team Stellar. They were either trying to scare me off or they were working on some maniacal scheme to overrun Resmar City.

They knew I was coming for them, the lone resister. Aside from Ash and Misty. A-and Aaron, who had died to save me. So brave...

But Ash and Misty had survived and fled to Resmar City.

The bag that I found was full of food and it also had $1000 in it. I was very surprised when I discovered the secret pocket full of money. I cannot believe my luck! I mean, it is rare that you find anything useful that Team Stellar hasn't confiscated. They took away every sharp thing, (except for their own weapons) every utensil, even every stuffed animal (they apparently could contain weapons) after they conquered us all. That is why I never found my stuffed Teddiursa.

But money? And food to last a month? Never in your lifetime.

The only thing wrong with the belief that we could rise up again and fight back is that Ash and Misty have been captured. The Stellar Newspaper in the last town I made a pit stop in told me the bad news. I found a piece of paper flying in the wind and Ralts, on my shoulder, caught it and gave it to me.

Headline: ASH AND MISTY KETCHUM HAVE BEEN CAPTURED. ALL SUSPICIOUS PERSONS OR KNOWN RESISTERS WILL BE PUT TO DEATH OR WORSE.

Oh, shit. If I get caught, I don't even want to think about it. Because I AM a known resister, which means my punishment will be worse than death. HOLY SHIT.

On a happier tone, Glaceon, Ralts, and I were walking through a field on our way to Ecelic Town. We came across a wild Whimsicott. We had a battle, and the Whimsicott nearly fainted. It walked up to me with a pleading expression on its face, like I was going to hurt or kill it. It must have met Team Stellar. I asked, "Whimsicott, would you like to travel with me and destroy Team Stellar?" Whimsicott nodded excitedly. "Cott!" She squealed.

My updated team and I continued on towards the cloud. "_Thanks Team Stupid." _I thought. We then knew which way to go.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

**A cute little chapter about love and the powers of friendship. Enjoy!**

**Special shout-out to Jamie456 and JuanUno for being the first to comment! Thank you very much! Although, I don't know wheather JuanUno was messing with me, but I found out that his review said great book in Spanish. WTF... Oh well. I mean, I speak English, and he probably knows that, so I had to look it up.**

**I'm slightly annoyed that no one has left a review until I said something about mentioning you in my next chapter. Really you guys? At least people have read it, so I'm not that annoyed, but still. I'd really apreciate if some of my 20+ fans that have read untill the end would leave a review. ****Thank you all SO much for getting me to 850 veiws!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Rescue**

Glaceon, Ralts, Whimsicott, and I were skirting the edges of Ecelic Town waiting for nighttime to come. I gasped softly, making sure I wasn't heard by the people in the town. "Ralts?" Ralts whispered. I had almost tripped over a bow and a sheath of arrows. Now that would be extremely useful at picking off people from a distance. Such as someone who was about to give our location.

We had come to the nearest town because we needed to replenish our water supply. That bag only had food and money in it, not water. Thankfully, Ecelic Town was mostly surrounded by a dense forest, making it easy to hide.

When dusk came, we saw a Team Stellar Patrol walking by us. One of them stopped, scanned the forest, and stopped directly on me. He opened his mouth to say something to the other guards and started to point in my direction. But, before he could say anything, my arrow pierced his head. He fell to the ground, dead. The others in the patrol didn't even notice. _"Idiots..."_ I thought.

When the night came, I sneaked out of hiding and bent down over the body of the Grunt I killed. "Sorry." I whispered. I took his three knives, $174 dollars, and, believe it or not, his seven empty Pokéballs. That might be useful, because I only had one left. He only had one Pokéball that had something in it, and it was a Butterfree. I let the Butterfree go and it called joyfully down to thank me. "Free!" I saw a newspaper blowing in the wind and caught it. The date was Friday, December 24th. Suddenly, I heard a voice, shouting. I ran back to my Pokémon and peered out from behind a bush.

We saw a cowering Pokémon emerge, followed by another Team Stellar Grunt. The scrap of fur was a Shinx, thin and scraggly, obviously very mistreated. The Grunt was a man wielding a whip. Of course. Grunts are so stupid, they only know how to wield knives and whips. EPIC FAIL.

"Ralts," I whispered, "Use Confusion on the man." Ralts nodded and sent a wave of confusion rays at the Grunt. He stumbled and fell to the ground. I sneaked out of the bush and peered at his face. Knocked out.

I slowly turned to the Shinx and looked into its eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise." I said gently. I reached out and stroked the Shinx's flank. It sneezed and ran into my arms. I hugged it for a few minutes and led it back to the bag and the rest of my team. I gave the Shinx food until it was full. "Would you like to be my Pokémon?" I asked. The Shinx nodded and I pulled out my Pokédex. It said, "Shinx, Female, The Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed."

I learned that my newfound Shinx knew the moves Tackle, Charge, Thunder Fang, and Crunch.

"Sweet!" I said. I had a Glaceon, a Ralts, a Whimsicott, and a Shinx to help me destroy or maybe just disband Team Stellar.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Day

**I just love this chapter, it's so sweet!**

**And a special shout-out to Geodudegirllol for making my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Christmas Day**

I awoke in the forest surrounding Ecelic Town very early and checked to see if my Pokémon were asleep. Sure enough, they were all sacked out, especially Shinx. I crept toward the Pokémart and sneaked inside. Whoever owns this store must be really stupid to leave the door unlocked. I grabbed one stuffed Eevee, (for Shinx) one stuffed Phanpy, (for Ralts) and one stuffed Teddiursa (for Whimsicott). I didn't grab anything for Glaceon except a Rare Candy, because she was too old for dolls, and I knew that. I quietly sneaked back out the doorway when I was frozen, stopped in my tracks. I panicked because I literally could not move. I saw a bright light and then a Team Stellar Grunt came into view.

"So, you're the one who killed our team member." "More like unvoiced betrayer." I muttered. He clicked a button on some sort of remote and I fell to the ground, surprised at the sudden feeling that I could move again.

"That's it." He said, pulling out a gun.

I put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and let out a long, low whistle. Suddenly, I saw Glaceon, Ralts, Whimsicott, and Shinx charge out of the bushes and leap on the Grunt. I taught them all a while ago that if I was in trouble and I needed help, they would come and help me if I whistled like that. I laughed as I told Ralts to use Confusion because it was a sight to see four relatively small, adorable Pokémon overpowering a full grown man. Ralts confused the man and I picked up the three stuffed Pokémon. "Merry Christmas." I said. I gave each of my Pokémon their toys and candy and I got four hugs in return. We quickly left the doorway of the Pokémart and hurried back t the forest where I grabbed the bag and headed for the opposite side of town.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback, 8 Years Ago

**I want to give a very special shoutout to pikagurl23, AnimeChica93, and DragonBlade152 for your amazing Pokemon fanfictions!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Flashback, 8 Years Ago**

The man who had seen the bodies stirring picked up the man and woman and put them into handcuffs. They were seated in a truck with the Team Stellar logo on it and he drove a few hundred feet. _"When they wake up,"_ he thought, _"they would be tortured until their foolish daughter came to 'save them'." _He picked up another Grunt and they drove off together, discussing how to torture the man and woman.

"We can't have them giving up on life, but we can't have them go unpunished. I'll bet they'll be real nervous for the kid when they find out she's alive." The other man said. "That's a good point." The first man replied.

"I know what will scare her when we catch her." The other man, 'Clip', said.

"Who?" Asked the first man, Sam. "The girl you idiot. Even if I was there, she won't remember you and I just have that feeling that we'll meet, so I'm going to say that I was there and that will definitely scare her off. I mean, you know she'll try to destroy us." Clip remarked.

"You're damn right." Sam smirked. "That'll be just the thing to do. And when I get **my** hands on her, she'll regret running away."


	11. Chapter 11: Ralts' POV- Regret

**By the way, P.O.V. means point of view. I didn't even know that at first! I'm so dumb... :P**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been working on my new FanFics, Firestar's Past (Warriors) and my unnamed FanFic (Lord of the Rings).**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ralts' P.O.V. – Regret**

_I killed my trainer. I ran for miles. I battled wild Pokémon until my rage was small flame, burning dimly, but still there. I got into a battle with a Pokémon 31 levels higher than myself. A bite from that Pokémon. A pool of blood. That is all I remember._

_I regret everything I did that day. I angered a wild Gengar. It controlled me and I... killed... my trainer with its help. It knew I loved my trainer. My trainer loved me. I loved him too and I have regret whatever I did until this day._

I burst into tears and Melody ran over to my side. "Ralts, what's the matter?" I used telepathy to tell her the story. She gasped, "Ralts, you can use telepathy?!" She exclaimed. I nodded and she held me. We sat there for a while until Glaceon, Whimsicott, and Shinx came over to us.

Shinx: "What's the matter?"

Glaceon: "Are you okay?"

Whimsicott: "What happened?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I guess." I told them the whole story while Melody held me in her comforting arms. I still regret whatever I did, but the pain of not having that friend there for me subsided each day that I spent on Melody's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: Team Stellar's Stronghold

**Chapter 12: Team Stellar's Stronghold**

* * *

As I rounded a corner, following the smoke, I saw it. Team Stellar's Stronghold. Of course, it was tall, wide, black, and covered in spikes. _"Really?" _I thought. _"If there is to be a rebellion, could you guys be _any_ more obvious?"_

I saw a Grunt coming and quickly slipped into the shadows. He walked a short distance in the opposite direction, then, as if he had seen me, whipped his head around to look at the spot where I was moments ago. He came closer and entered the forest. I couldn't risk it any other way. He took an arrow to the head.

I walked over to him and found an ID pass. That would be extremely useful. I walked around the edge of the woods and found out that there was a back entrance. The first thing I would do would be to free every prisoner. I needed to find my parents first. I ran to the door and opened it with the ID pass. No alarms were raised, to my relief. I suppose no one saw me. I mean, there aren't even any windows or cameras.

Entering the doorway, I looked around cautiously and walked inside. I had my Pokémon finally get inside their Pokéballs so they would not attract too much attention. I peered around a corner then walked down a long hallway. At the end, was a room marked "Uniforms". I smirked and went inside. Luckily, it wasn't a trap. There were long racks of Team Stellar uniforms. I quickly put one on and came out. A Grunt walked by and didn't seem to notice me. She suddenly turned around and pointed a gun at my head. "Who are you?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Who do you think I am?" I said sarcastically, like a typical Grunt.

She put her gun away and smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

She tipped her hat and stared at me for a moment. "Well?"

"What, do you think I'm NOT gonna tip my hat?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Tip your frickin' hat or you'll have to be punished."

"Gotcha!" I said, with a forced, but real smile.

"No, you'll have to be punished for that."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "No one ever told me that! Being new sucks."

"Oh, if you're new, I can let you off the hook. Tipping your hat is actually mandatory. That explains why I've never seen you before."

"Later." I said, turning around. She walked away and didn't look back.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, the panic ebbing away. _"That was WAY too close."_ I thought. I suddenly remembered what I was looking for.

"Oh, wait!" I called, turning around. "Do you know where the prisoners are kept? I was told to go take the watch for the next few hours."

"Right, it's down this hall, and to the left." She said, pointing down the hall she was going down. "I'm going to the right to the special prisoners. There's this couple that was captured a long time ago and their daughter escaped. Do you know anyone named Melody Summer?"

"No, I don't. Sorry." I said, unease rising in my chest. They were talking about my parents and Melody Summer. Me. So that was my last name...

"That's cool. No one ever does. I know that I'll be the one to find her. I'll be rewarded with so much money, my family won't go hungry ever again." She came up to me and whispered, "That's the only reason I'm here. To make money. To feed my family."

I ran down the hall and called over my shoulder, "I'll get in trouble if I'm late."

I opened the door and walked inside. What I saw made me gasp.


	13. Chapter 13: The Prisoners

**Chapter 13: The Prisoners**

Team Stellar News Post: MEETING TODAY AT 8:00 TO DECIDE THE FATE OF ASH AND MISTY KETCHUM

The sight I saw inside was enough to make me throw up, but luckily I didn't. There must have been a recent rebellion, for there were at least two people in each cell, along with their restrained Pokémon. They were all horribly beaten with whips, some only unconscious, some barely clinging to life.

I watched in horror for a heartbeat, then snapped out of it as a Grunt came up to me and said, "New one, huh? Let me show you the ropes. After that, you're takin' watch. I ain't watching these prisoners anymore, not today."

I nodded and let him lead me around the long room. He showed me where the torture weapons were and told me what the numbers on the cell doors meant. He said, "The lower the number, they less likely they are to try to escape, and you know what that means. Number one is the good one over here. She has never needed real torture, just an occasional beating here and there. However, number thirty-seven... good luck."

And with that, he left the room, gave me a key, and locked the door behind him.

I knew the walls were sound proof, so I locked the door from the inside and walked to the centre of the room. I smiled, and everyone cowered, except for the high numbers, I noticed, who looked determined and defiant.

"I'm an imposter, infiltrating Team Stellar. I won't hurt any of you. I'm here to break all you out and rescue my parents, Jason and Lily."

Everyone gasped. "You're Melody Summer then?" A number seventeen, a middle-aged man, asked me.

I nodded and looked around for number one. It was a girl my age with her Ninetales. It was no surprise that she was lying on the ground, barely alive, but it still shocked me.

I got some paper, and made a list of those who needed medical aid and who was in good condition, ready to help the wounded escape.

* * *

1. Jamie, age 14, barely alive

2. Sam, age 9, unconscious

3. Ben, age 19, unconscious

4. Lilac, age 25, barely alive

5. Athena, age 29, wounded

6. Isabella, age 6, unconscious

7. Aiden, age 14, wounded

8. Liam, age 16, wounded

9. Elijah, age 22, broken arm, wounded

10. Hailey, age 13, wounded

11. Talia, age 12, wounded

12. Rosa, age 15, wounded

13. Arianna, age 28, wounded

13. Hunter, age 12, wounded

14. Lydia, age 13, wounded

17. Tyler, age 35, wounded

19. Olivia, age 30, wounded

All others in good condition

* * *

After I was done, I saw that it was one hour until the meeting which I would have to attend. I would, of course, act like a regular Grunt and vote for them to continue to be tortured. I took the herbs, roots, and berries out of my bag and let numbers fifteen, sixteen, and eighteen through thirty-seven out of their prison cells to help the others.

I passed out the berries otothe wounded and gave to the better roots and herbs to the others to help the ones who were unconscious or near death.

Just after everyone was treated, an announcement come on over the loudspeaker.

"THE HEARING FOR ASH AND MISTY KETCHUM WILL BEGAN IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE REPORT TO THE COURTROOM."

After covering up my tracks and opening a few minor wounds, so no one would get suspicios, I ran to get to the courtroom on time, following the the girl I had met earlier.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hearing

**Chapter 14: The Hearing**

Arriving in the courtroom, I sat next to the girl I had met earlier. I sat in silence, knowing very well if I was caught then, I would be in A LOT of trouble. I would get a "hearing" and, of course, be killed. If that happened, there would never be a rebellion.

I drew in a quick breath as Ash and Misty were thrown out of a door into the centre of the room. They were unconscious and they had scratches all over them, as if they lived with a vicious Heracross or something, which was probably the case. A man came out of that door, wiping his hands on a cloth, wearing the nicest Team Stellar suit I've ever seen.

"That's the head of Team Stellar. He's always the judge at the trials." The girl whispered to me. "I'm KiKi by the way."

"I'm Samantha." I said, as quickly as I could, as if I had been called that all my life.

We were hushed by the man in front of us and the hearing began.

"As you all know, I am Mr. Forret. We gather here to decide the fate of these traitors; Ash and Misty Ketchum. Type your suggestions into the computers in front of you and we will discuss them."

All of a sudden, holes opened up in the concrete beneath us and computer monitors popped up, along with keyboards. KiKi typed in something then I typed "They should be tortured."

_"Team Stellar has such amazing technology."_ I thought.

After a minute or so, Mr. Forret asked if everyone was finished typing their suggestions. Everyone nodded and he took out a laptop. He read the suggestions and slowly nodded. "Since the most of you answered that they should be killed, we will not hesitate to do so." He nodded to a guard and the guard unsheathed a sword.

"Wait!" Someone called out, "Stop!" Another guard climbed the aisle and hit the person on the head with the but of his sword. The guard carried the bleeding man down the stairs to the center of the room, where Ash and Misty were just beginning to wake up. They watched in horror as the man was beaten. "And who are you to question my decision?"

"I just thought that maybe..."

He was cut off as Mr. Forret flicked his hand across his throat and the guard did the same to the man. Only he did it with a knife. The man clutched at his throat then fell to the ground, dead.

"Ash and Misty will continue to be tortured and held here at our headquarters. You are all dismissed."

Ash and Misty were hauled to their feet and pushed throught the same door they had been pushed through earlier. I left with KiKi and I returned to the prison cells, KiKi going to the room with my parents.


	15. Chapter 15: KiKi's POV- Life

**Chapter 15: KiKi's P.O.V.- Life Under the Rule of Team Stellar**

I ran down the hall, Samantha trailing behind me, I thought about why I was doing this. _"It's for my need money for food."_ I thought. _"I'm not a bad person. But if I'm caught, I'll be a prisoner and they'll be killed."_

We split up and went down the two different hallways. I unlocked the door using the key I was given on my third day being a Grunt, over three years ago. As I stepped into the room, Jason and Lily looked up at me, startled, then relaxed as they saw it was just me. They were huddled in a corner, new wounds on their arms and backs. I locked the door behind me. Someone must have been in here during the hearing.

"Damn it!" I murmured to myself. For the past three years I've protected them, occasionally harming them when there was a prisoner inspection, but other than that I've tried to protect them. I've even considered starting a rebellion, but I never have, for fear of my family being hurt or killed.

When my shift was over, at six, I packed up my weapons (that I never used) and my other belongings and went home. A Team Stellar Grunt escorted me home, for the people of my village constantly try to kill me for being a traitor. But when I know my family is safe, and I start a rebellion, they'll believe what I've told them. We'll win this war for sure. Eight years ago, I would have played with my Teddiursa doll, the most popular Pokédoll ever, until the war that lead our lands together, literally, and six and one half trillion people were killed.

My family barely had enough to live on. My little sister, Josie, died yesterday. I didn't want to take the risk, but my family couldn't suffer because of something I did. If I was wrong, she might kill me. I barely knew her.

But I had a suspicion.


	16. Chapter 16: Caught

**Chapter 16: Caught**

Before I knew it, I was caught red-handed in the most unexpected way I could imagine. I thought KiKi was like me, but I suppose that's not the case.

KiKi came in and asked me quietly, "Are you Melody?" I nodded, After all, I had grown to trust her. She motioned to someone I couldn't see, and a Grunt stepped out of the shadows. "So. A spy. Melody Summer, do you recognize me?"

Scared to death and defiant, I shook my head. I thought I had met, and killed in childish rage, the man who I thought had killed my parents.

"I'm the real man who you thought, and I thoguht too, killed your traitor parents. You will be paid well, KiKi."

"My parents aren't traitors!" I yelled as I lunged for KiKi. "You're the traitor!" But before I could make it, I was grabbed by the man who was much larger than me, so I never got my chance.

As I was hauled into the room where my parents were kept, I yelled out to KiKi, "Why would you do this? I trusted you!"

"My family." Was the reply.


	17. Chapter 17: A Family Reunited

**To those of you who are new to, (the best thing ever) an author, (such as myself) REALLY, and I mean really, appreciates reviews, so if you could give us some, it would be greatly welcomed! You might even get a shout-out!**

**BTW, prepare yourself for extreme violence. It is rated M, but if you didn't notice, stop reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Family Reunited**

I was dragged into the room across the hall where I was caught, KiKi after the man who held me. I was thrown into the same cell as my parents. My head hit the concrete, blood seeping out from the cut that resulted. After I gathered myself, I realized that I was actually seeing my parents for the first time in eight years.

"Mother! Father!" I cried as I embraced them.

"Melody?" My mother asked in surprise and awe.

"Yes." I said, relieved. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my heart that had been settled there for eight years.

"Oh my God! We've missed you so much!" My mother said. "We thought you were dead." My father added. I sighed. "I've failed, though." I said. "I was going to break you out of here. I even have a roster of the other prisoners and their conditions so they could help one another escape. That's why I'm wearing this. But that girl betrayed me." I pointed to KiKi. "I trusted her." I whispered. "She said she was only a Grunt to help support her family."

I spoke louder, "But she is a filthy liar and I should have seen it."

KiKi looked hurt and mad. "I'm sorry, but..." She started.

"Shut up." I cut her off. "No matter what you say, you still betrayed me. Your dumb family is better off than mine."

KiKi, enraged, pulled out a whip from her belt and hit me in the face with the spiked tip. I flinched, not expecting it, but didn't scream or cry. I had grown tough after all those years of living on the streets.

Blood ran into my eyes and I blinked.

KiKi drew closer and said, menacingly, "You better not make another comment like that about my family."

"But it's true." I commented.

Her eyes widened, and she pulled out a knife and held it above her head threateningly. "Woah." I said. "Cool it, KiKi. Quit before you do something you regret."

KiKi, so furious I couldn't put it into words, flung the knife at my head. I threw up my right hand to protect myself, and unfortunately, it hit my little finger. I screamed in agony and shock, the pain above anything I had ever felt. Must have been because the knife was dirty.

"Melody!" My mother screamed. "No!"

That finger had come clean off.

Seeing the gruesome sight, and the pain, I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18: Life Goes On

**Chapter 18: Life Goes On**

My parents were still crouched over me when I woke up. I had never, and I mean never, lost a finger or anything and I was completely shocked that KiKi would actually go that far. There was no possible way for this wound to be the same as it was. But, life goes on. Maybe not quite the same as it was, but life _will_ go on.


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking Out

**We're in the home stretch guys! I'm so happy that my FanFiction has gotten so popular! 1,100 views! *Starts crying with happiness.* Thanks everyone! :D Especially Eeveelover123!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Breaking Out**

Tenderly, I got up, still woozy from my loss of blood and peered through the bars of the cell me and my parents were in. I saw the man who through me in here and KiKi. They were talking to Mr. Forret.

The man walked over to me, and just for the fun of it, pushed me down. He smirked as I hit the ground. I took in a sharp breath, holding back the urge to spring up and punch him. I knew that, if I did that, my parents would pay, and I knew they paid plenty.

I needed to find a way to break out of there and start up the rebellion. The first step was to get out. But how? I surveyed my surroundings. A locked, barred door. A locked window. A locked door leading to the hallway.

_"Damn it Team Stellar!"_ I thought. _"You smart bastards."_

After the man and Mr. Forret left, KiKi came over to me. I backed away into the far corner opposite my sleeping parents, terrified of what she might do. She put down her knife and whip, looking at me through the iron bars. She picked up a key and unlocked the doors, obviously as quietly as she could then came in. She offered me her hand.

"Are you insane?" I whispered.

"Gotcha." She said, repeating the conversation we had when we first met.

"Do you mean that was all fake?" I gasped. "Are you kidding? You cut off my finger!"

"Yeah, well, that wasn't part of the plan."

"And the whip to the face?"

"Well, that kind of was. I mean, you're Melody Summer. They've told me stories about how you've evaded capture and stuff. I figured you were tough, and I was right." She pointed out.

"Let's get out of here. _We're_ allowed six Pokémon each in this building, and that's all I have. I've got Escavalier, Sneasel, Oshawott, Blitzle, Growlithe, and Deerling" I got up and took out my belt with my still unconfiscated Pokéballs.

"I've got Glaceon, Shinx, Ralts, and Whimsicott. They're strong and loyal."

I woke up my parents so we could look for the prisoners' Pokémon and Ash and Misty.

KiKi and I looked at each other. "Let's do this." We said at the same time.

"Jynx." I said as we walked out the door.

* * *

**See what I did there?**


	20. Chapter 20: Into The Fire

**Chapter 20: Into The Fire**

We ran down the hall, careful that no one would see us, until KiKi found what we were looking for. The prisoners' Pokémon who weren't with them were kept in this room. KiKi took out her key and unlocked the door. We went in, locking the door behind us and looked around.

Stacks of cages, some big, some small, lined the walls and made corridors in the large room stretching out before us. The Pokémon took one look at us and hastily backed into the far corners of their cages. KiKi and I nodded at each other and began unlocking the cages. We help the injured Pokémon down and led them out back to the prisoners' room.

Once all the people were out of their cells and reunited with their Pokémon, we led the party to Ash and Misty's cell room.

"What the hell is this?" Came a voice from around the corner. I stepped out of the protection of the corner dividing us and pinned the man to the wall.

He quickly brought out a knife and held it to my neck.

"You will lay on the ground and let me tie your hands behind you if you want to live."

I backed away, my hands in the air, just enough so that my Pokémon could see me. I nodded to them and the man dropped the knife and fell to the ground, most likely slipping into hypothermia, as Glaceon blasted a Blizzard at him. I took his three knives, coil of rope, and gun, and we continued on, running down hallways, making wrong turns, and turning back.

We rounded a corner and at the end of it was a room labeled "Food." I figured that these people and Pokémon hadn't had a good meal in forever, so I told everyone excluding KiKi and myself, to go inside and have a substantial meal. After all, we had a war to win and we needed all our strength.

My parents came out sooner than the rest, and they said that they wanted to talk to me in private. I turned to KiKi to say something but she nodded right away and went inside the room.

"I wanted to give you Togekiss for your tenth birthday, but, you know." My dad said.

"Togekiss is alive?" I squealed.

"Yes." He replied. "She is."

"So, Togekiss is yours." Togekiss nodded and flew into my arms, happily. She indicated for me to get on her back and I did. We flew around the small corridor, then I hopped off, stroking Togekiss on her head.

"She knows Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Fly, and Aura Sphere." My dad told me.

I opened the door and got back on to Togekiss. We flew into the food storage room and told everyone that it was time to find Ash and Misty. I told all the other prisoners to meet my parents, KiKi, and I in the courtyard outside the building, and we headed for Ash and Misty's cell.

* * *

We opened another door by Togekiss using Hyper Beam and all of us burst into a sight that surely couldn't be real.

Ash and Misty were huddled in a corner, not even in a cell while Mr. Forret beat the shit out of them with a whip. He turned around abruptly, pulled out a knife, and knelt next to Misty. He held the knife to her neck while she slipped into unconsciousness. She fell foreward, Ash catching her before her neck touched the blade.

"Stop it!" He cried as Mr. Forret beat her with the whip again. As a result, he got a deep cut on his forehead.

_"What could they have done to deserve this?"_ I asked myself.

_"Nothing."_ A little voice said inside my head. _"No one could deserve such a fate."_

I took out one of my knives and flung it at the Leader of Team Stellar, but it only grazed his head. Still, it left a wound that would keep him busy for a while, so I ran to Ash. I took some cloth from my bag that had still not been confiscated and bound Misty's arms and left leg with it. I helped Ash up, and wrapped his forehead with a long strip of cloth.

"Ash," I asked, tentatively, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, as I recall, Aaron died to save you."

"I'm so sorry..." I began, but Ash cut me off. "It's okay. I know that it was his choice. I'm not mad at you."

I ended an awkward silence by saying. "We have to go meet the others."

"The others?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"The other _former_ prisoners." I said, smiling.

We went out into the courtyard, Togekiss carrying a recovering Misty on her back, my parents and Ash following, KiKi and I in front.


	21. Chapter 21: Igniting The Flame

**Shout-out to Frostypie901 for reviewing almost every chapter and Eeveelover123 for being awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Igniting The Flame**

That was it. The war had started, except this time, we would win.

Out in the courtyard, I saw the best thing I'd seen in years. There were at least one hundred former prisoners on their feet, with at least three hundred of their Pokémon with them.

The next thing I saw made my heart skip a beat. Walking toward them was Mr. Forret, followed by two hundred Grunts, with maybe three hundred, if we were lucky, Pokémon with them.

I ran, fast as lightning towards the middle, calling behind me, "Go with the others!" When I got there, Mr. Forret was looming over me, a menacing Aerodactyl by his side.

_"Of course he only has one level 100 Pokémon with him at all times."_ I thought.

"Do you really think you can stop this war?" He asked, smirking.

"Of course I do. We're more powerful than you ever will be."

"You think so?" He motioned for his Aerodactyl to move and I realized too late what he was planning. I screamed as the claw of the Aerodactyl jabbed at Whimsicott's heart. I punched Mr. Forret in the face and left him, stumbling, as I ran to Whimsicott's side.

"No!" I screamed. "You'll pay for this!"

"Team Stellar, attack!" Rang the cry of Executive Julia. "We will rule these lands for eternity!"

The Aerodactyl circled a person, ready to attack, and I realized who it was. It was my mother.


	22. Chapter 22: Where A Dove Can Only Fall

**Chapter 22: Where A Dove Can Only Fall**

"Mom, look out!" I yelled. "Togekiss, use Fly!" Togekiss flew up and rammed into the Aerodactyl. It crashed to the ground and lay there, its body still.

"Way to go, Togekiss!" I called.

Without warning, a figure rammed into me and pinned me down. I managed to turn over and stopped struggling because the Team Stellar Grunt who had pinned me down was smiling. That was only a sign of death.

Mr. Forret came over, held a knife up against my neck and I stopped struggling. He smirked and I wondered what he could be planning.

I watched in horror as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw his Aerodactyl get up and race towards my mother, who was completely unaware. I was about to cry out when a cloth was stuffed in my mouth.

She fell, a claw pierced in her back. As she hit the ground, I kicked up with all my energy and, with my hands free, snatched the knife from Mr. Forret. I stabbed him in the leg and ran to my mother.


	23. Chapter 23: Icy Pain and Parting

**Chapter 23: Icy Pain And Parting**

"Mom!" I screeched, my mouth free of the cloth. "No!"

I dropped at her side, her eyes wide with pain. I could tell she was fighting death.

"Please don't leave me." I begged.

"Melody." She said, fighting for breath. "I love you so much. I'm sorry we never had much time together."

She inhaled, her breath ragged, and exhaled for the last time. I cried into her soft, silky hair, although I knew it couldn't help her where she was.

I got up, enraged, and wiped away my tears. We had a war to fight. And now, in memory of my mother, we would have to win.


End file.
